


Our love is forever

by Our_Resident_Cynic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Resident_Cynic/pseuds/Our_Resident_Cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When comes the day that we shall part,<br/>I will not be saddened.<br/>We are forever intertwined,<br/>A pair of lovesick idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love is forever

The days are long, so filled with death  
The screams I remember.  
You are my only salvation,  
Your deep, beautiful eyes.  
So running next to you, as we face the fight,  
How much your courage gives me strength.  
The time we spend, together,  
Your loving embrace as we are full of longing.

We may fight, a sharp word exchanged,  
Always quick to mishear.  
You push me against the wall,  
Our lips meet again and again.  
The soft bite of your teeth,  
Reminds me of your painful mission.  
I try to comfort you,  
As we hide alone.

When comes the day that we shall part,  
I will not be saddened.  
We are forever intertwined,  
A pair of lovesick idiots.  
As a soulmate, I am, to you,  
Your salvation,as you are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked the poem and I will take any suggestions for future poem shippings:-)  
> My next post will be a longer  
> story so look forward to that.


End file.
